


You don't have to worry, as long as you've got me.

by MagicalGirlAkasha



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Challenges, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/pseuds/MagicalGirlAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For NaeGiri week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Scars.
> 
> WARNING: I am bad at shippy stuff.

**Scars**

Today was a beautiful day. It was bright outside, and not a single cloud in the sky.

The perfect time to propose.

Makoto Naegi planned to propose to Kyoko Kirigiri, whom he had a crush on since starting Hope's Peak.

The bad news: He had nothing of worth to give to her. The students of Hope's Peak were talented, and possibly of a high class, like Byakuya Togami, or Sonia Nevermind, or at least, their talent made them well-known, like Toko Fukawa and Sayaka Maizono.

Makoto was normal. He was the Ultimate Lucky Student. All he had that made him stand out was a sharp bit of hair sticking out (Or as the weeaboos call it, an 'Ahoge'), and a green hoodie.

However, Kyoko was well known, had solved about a hundred cases, and was overall perfect. She could have her chance with anyone.

That's why Makoto stood outside Kyoko's dorm room, waiting for her to open her door, so Makoto could ask her, before anyone else did.

Silence.

"Umm, Kirigiri-san..." Makoto asked the door.

He knocked.

"It's open, Naegi-kun." An all familiar female voice called.

Makoto opened the door, revealing a neatly done room, with Kyoko sitting on the bed.

"Come here, I need to tell you something." She requested.

Makoto sat down next to her.

"What it is it, Kirigiri-san?" Makoto asked. Was Kyoko... _confessing_? it was a stretch, but...

"I want you to... no, I need to show you something." Kyoko confessed, "Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"Kirigiri-san, I promise. I love you."

That was _not_ intended.

"N-Naegi-kun!?" Kyoko almost lost her calm posture.

"Oh, sorry, Kirigiri-san. I just didn't know!" He started blushing, "Anyways, I promise. I swear."

"Okay. Thank you." Kyoko looked Makoto dead in the eye.

And, in one swift motion, took off one of her gloves.

Makoto could not believe what he was seeing. There were scars, and then there was _that_.

"Kirigiri-san... how..."

"I got them while I was still a beginner detective." Kyoko explained.

"Kirigiri-san... are you sure that-"

"Yes. I trust you, Naegi-kun." Kyoko smiled, for what Makoto thought was the first time in ages.

Kyoko put her glove back on.

"Thank you, Naegi-kun."

"You're more than welcome... Kyoko." Makoto was unaware, at that time, that he used Kyoko's first name, rather than her last.


	2. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Bloodwater' was a game I made up. The boss fight, however, was inspired by one from Vexx.

Kyoko Kirigiri never smiled in public.

The reason being, if you told her why, was so no one could have an advantage over her. The only person who knew this was Makoto Naegi.

* * *

While the two were alone, they would often do things you would never expect them to do. They would play videogames, read books, and other things. Most of this was Makoto's doing.

During one instance, while playing  _Bloodwater,_ the two were just about to fight the first boss, when Makoto checked his inventory.

It was completely empty. He had used everything prior to getting there, and the next shop was an hour away.

"Don't worry about it, Naegi-kun." Kyoko stated, "We don't need items."

...

So she said. Makoto's character had lost thirteen out of twenty remaining lives, and was just about to lose another after getting hit one to many times.

Kyoko wasn't having much luck either. All she had to do was push the boss off the platform when it charged towards her, except it never did, and when it did, the platform got smaller, making it harder to dodge. She _was_ doing a good job dodging it's attacks, but always was too late when it came to pushing the boss off.

"We could really use some luck now..." Makoto begged to nobody in particular.

Suddenly, the boss charged at him, and he jumped out of the way, barely avoiding it.

"Kirigiri-san, now!" He ordered.

Kyoko ran up to him, hitting him one last time, and sending him flying, finally defeating the first boss.

"KIRIGIRI-SAN, WE DID IT!" Makoto cheered, "WE BEAT HIM!"

"Yes. Yes we did." Kyoko answered, running up to get the trinket that would end the first level.

"Kirigiri-san, it's getting late. Maybe we could finish the game tomorrow?" Makoto asked, looking at Kyoko.

"Sure. See you tomorrow, Naegi-kun." Kyoko looked at Makoto, and walked out, smiling happily.

Maybe, just maybe, it was alright to smile, every once in a moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not going to rhyme there.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this.   
> I am sorry for butchering this again.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promt: Memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how well I do here, eh?  
> (This takes place after the mutual killing.) I took some quotes from, the LP archive of DR.

Makoto Naegi, even after all this time, was still haunted by the fact that Sayaka Maizono, several weeks ago, had tried to frame him for murder, and got killed for it.

Of course, he could always forget about it, but...

> _That kind of thing is... impossible. [...]  I will always keep them with me. I will keep going forward holding everyone’s memories forever!!_

He always did. Even after defeating Junko, and escaping to the outside world, he held the memories of his friends, for as long as he lived.

* * *

 Makoto sat at an abandoned park bench, rusted and half broken. There was nowhere else to sit, however, so he had to make do.

Sayaka Maizono, Mukuro Ikusaba, Leon Kuwata, Chihiro Fujisaki, Mondo Owada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Hifumi Yamada, Taeko "Celestia Ludenburg" Yasuhiro, and Sakura Ogami... none of them knew about the state of the world.

"May I sit with you?" A person asked.

"Sure." Makoto said, blankly.

The person said, sitting down next to Makoto."Naegi-kun, I know it must be difficult for you, but it's alright." the person said, sitting down next to Makoto.

Alright? He was far from alright. Ten people were sacrificed for freedom. How could he be alright?

"Naegi-kun, It's going to be fine. I'm not exactly the Ultimate Hope, like you, but sometimes we need to motivate each other." the person stroked Makoto's shoulder.

Who was it anyway? Aoi? Yasuhiro? Definitely not Byakuya. Or Toko for that matter. That only left...

"You don't have to worry, as long as you've got me, Makoto." Kyoko smiled.

Makoto looked at Kyoko's eyes.

"Kyoko, thank you..."

Makoto and Kyoko pulled closer, pulling into a kiss, forgetting the outside, and letting the cherished memories the two spent together, during the mutual killing, and maybe even before that.

* * *

> _As long as I have people like you with me, I am looking forward to the challenge. I am sure we can do anything. [...] I don't feel sad to leave, but... there's a strange feeling stirring inside me._
> 
>  

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I follow it alright?  
> Anyways, this is, story wise, the last one. I'm still gonna do the other prompts, don't worry. (Most of the other stories will be lighter, and pre-despair.) I'll tell you the order once I'm done with the last one.  
> K, I'm done.


	4. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promt: Cold

It was a very cold winter day. Makoto had to go buy some milk for his family since they ran out.

On the way, he saw a dark black purse on the pavement, buried in snow. The purple ink embedded on it was faded, but it clearly read ' _Ki..._ '

Makoto forgot about his original objective, and started running around the street, asking if anyone had lost a black purse with 'Ki' in purple writing embedded on it.

* * *

Eventually, it was getting dark, and Makoto cursed himself for not bringing a coat. The houses all looked the same, and he had no idea where to go. Curse it. Curse himself for not being prepared for the cold weather.

"You have the nerve to go out at night at this weather?" A voice cried.

"Who's that!?" Makoto asked, both scared and delighted At the same time.

The figure slowly made form. long, purple, hair, a winter coat, and a flashlight.

"I'm glad I found you. I thought I'd find you here." Kyoko responded.

"Kirigiri-san... You went out of your way to find me?" Makoto looked at the Detective, both happy and sad. Happy because Kyoko was here, and sad because he forgot to get-

"Oh, by the way," Kyoko said, giving Makoto a bag, "You needed this, so I brought it for you."

Suddenly, Makoto remembered the purse, "Wait! Kirigiri-san... Is this yours?" Makoto presented the purse to her.

"How did you... I mus have dropped it on the way home... Thank you!" Kyoko took the purse from him, "I assume you're lost. Do you want me to walk you home?"

Makoto took his hand in hers, "I would love that, Kirigiri-san."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I follow it right?  
> Sorry this is short. I wasn't really in a writing mood, but I really wanted to get this done in time.


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Confesssion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the big one boys, this is it!

Today was the day.

Makoto held the roses in his hand, and waited.

Any minute, she would come by, and he would give them to her.

Slowly, Makoto saw a long haired figure come by.

Sayaka. Dammit.

"Maizono-san, have you seen..." Makoto began.

"Ah! I thought I'd find you here! Follow me!" Sayaka says, after she notices him.

Makoto does so without much hesitation.

* * *

Makoto loses Sayaka a few minutes after following her. He looks around.

Suddenly, he hears something.

"Over here..." A voice echos.

Makoto clutched the roses in his hands, fearful for his life.

He follows, leading to the dorm rooms. One of them is open.

"In here..." the voice echos again.

Makoto walks into the dorm room.

He doesn't look at the plate that signifies who it belongs to.

* * *

 He sees nothing. Only a small box, on the bed.

Makoto slowly approaches it, and opens it slowly.

Inside is a ring, probably worth over £100,000, and a small letter in near perfect handwriting;

_'Will you be mine?'_

Makoto slowly turns around, and sees Kyoko behind him.

"Well?" She asked.

Makoto quickly handed her the roses.

"Kirigiri-san! Please be my girlfriend!" He blurts out.

Kyoko smiles, blushing as she takes them.

"I would love to."


	6. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for butchering.

Of course, Makoto had tried to make it, but because of something always fucking up, the chocolate would either be too runny, too sticky, or too hard.

He kept failing, but Makoto kept trying. He would  _not_ fail this. He willed it. He hoped it.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Kyoko was perfectly making chocolate on her own. She took several small cookie cutters, as well as some tin foil, to try to make them in different shapes. It felt childish, but Kyoko decided it would be worth the effort.

Eventually, after an hour, all the chocolates had been done. She took a small container and put them in. Then she walked out to look for him.

* * *

It took a few hours, but Makoto finally got the hang of it, thanks to his sister, Komaru, helping him.

Soon, after five hours, he had done all of the fudge. He took a small container, took some gift paper, wrapped it up, and set out to look for her.

* * *

 

It was dark.

Kyoko waited, outside the park. Maybe Makoto had meant somewhere else? Maybe he ditched her?

 _No. Get that thought out your head, Kyoko. He hasn't abandoned you. He never would._ Kyoko thought to herself.

Eventually, she saw a small dot, which soon became a shape,  which soon became a teenage figure, which became Makoto Naegi.

"Kirigiri-san... Sorry I'm late... I kept messing up the present..." Makoto said as he ran up to her, holding a small container in hand.

 _See? He hasn't abandoned you. He never would._ Kyoko thought to herself, smiling, "I got something for you." and she handed out her container.

Makoto took it, opening it.

There was chocolate. Melted chocolate.

"Kirigiri-san..." Makoto said, smiling awkwardly.

"Huh? Naegi-kun?" Kyoko asked, "What's wrong?"

"Did the chocolate... melt, by any chance?" He asked the detective.

"It must have." Kyoko explained, "I didn't notice, sorry."

"Don't worry, Kirigiri-san. I got something for you as well," Makoto handed out his container.

Kyoko opened it, and saw... Fudge.

"Naegi-kun... Did it seriously take you five hours to make this?" Kyoko asked, "I can make it in under ten minutes."

"I-It kept going on me, okay!?" Makoto defended, "Sorry, I'll-"

"It's alright, Naegi-kun. Thank you." Kyoko walked up to Makoto and embraced him.

"Ki-Kyoko!?" Makoto asked, shocked at Kyoko's action.

"Don't worry Makoto, It's okay." Kyoko said.

Makoto relaxes into the embrace and loses himself for a while.

Until Sayaka comes along and tells the two that it's getting late and they should be returning to Hope's Peak.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. My ability to write.  
> Just one more after this.  
> Happy Valentine's Day.


	7. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes everything. Spoilers for the whole series, namely the second game.  
> This takes place five years after SDR2.

Makoto gets out of bed, takes a quick shower, puts on his suit, and runs down to meet his friends.

It had been five years since the last mutual killing, in the VR simulation, known as Jabberwock island, and since then, there have been no signs of despair. Everything was only getting better.

Things have changed. Toko has finally become an official member of the future foundation, along with Makoto's younger sister, Komaru. Nearly all of the students from the Island Life Of Mutual Killing have woken up, and the world is slowly becoming as pure as it was before The Tragedy.

"We revived a call." Aoi mentions, "Hinata said that the last of the students have woken up! He wants us to come see!"

"...Only we can't, cause me and Asahina-chi are meant to go on an exchange trip, as are Togami-chi, Fukawa-chi, and Naegi-chi." Yasuhiro states, "I mean, Komaru-chi. Not you."

"So, looks like it's just the two of us." Kyoko states, "Makoto, if you would?"

* * *

 Its an hour trip to the island, but it's worth it, because all the students are there (Well, except Chiaki, since she was an AI, sadly.) and none of them seem to be their former despair selves.

"Kirigiri! Naegi! Glad you could make it! The last few students just woke up yesterday!" Hajime mentions, as the two step off.

Sure enough, all fifteen students are there, and are equally as happy (Well, Nagito is a possible exception, but then again...) to see the two.

"Naegi-san, Krigiri-san, thank you! If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened!" Sonia tells them, referring to the shutdown program five years ago.

"Kyoko-chan! Makoto-chan! Hajime-chan told us all about you!" Ibuki states.

"Naegi, Kirigiri, I must say, you're quite impressive." Fuyuhiko mentions.

"T-thank you." Makoto thanks, nervously, "We're just helping, after all."

"Sencirely, we thank you, for not faling into despair again, after what's happened these past five years." Kyoko thaks, smiling.

"It's no big deal." Hajime tells them, "It's you guys that helped us, after all."

* * *

Makoto and Kyoko set off again the next day.

"Did you have fun yesterday, Makoto?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, yeah, kinda..." Makoto answers, "I mean, there was-"

He doesn't get to finish his sentance, because Kyoko cuts him off with a kiss.

"Here's to our fifth anniversary, Makoto." Kyoko smiles when she breaks off.

There is a pause.

Makoto smiles back, "Thank you, Kyoko."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I effing butchered it. I did most of this late at night on my IPad.  
> I'm free!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I butchered this one.


End file.
